A substrate processing apparatus includes a processing module having a process furnace that processes a plurality of vertically arranged substrates. As such a type of substrate processing apparatus, a substrate processing apparatus including a plurality of processing modules has been proposed in the related art.
In a substrate processing apparatus including a first processing module and a second processing module, when the same film is formed on a substrate by each of the processing modules, qualities of the films formed by the plurality of processing modules may differ from each other.